Younger Sister Always by Your Side
by Doctor Jans
Summary: It's really tough for an orphan like Nathan to finally find a family only for half of the members to leave forever. To make matters worse, he loses yet another loved one and becomes an empty shell. At least his sister cares about him a lot, she is very worried and wants to help him out.


This is my very first lemon and a majority of it was completely my idea, the inspiration I got when writing this story was from a really well written one on . Shout out to Havoc, the author of "Mother Knows Kinkest." Check out his story on

* * *

Konpaku Youmu watched her older brother sitting next to her on a bench they were sitting on, one hand under her chin, propping her head up with her elbow, as he ate his dinner. From his face, it was obvious that he wasn't in a very good mood.

That was part of the reason that she had taken him out to eat. He might not have known that she knew _why_ he was down, but sisters have a knack for finding things out.

And in any case, Nathan Truong had never been very good at keeping his emotions hidden.

Even so, the female half-ghost had never had an easy time looking after him. Part of it was that not many people in the outside world expected a human boy to have a younger sister who was half human half ghost.

Nathan on the other hand was full human as he was adopted by Youmu's parents after they moved from Gensokyo to the outside world, and before Youmu was born. They both had left Youmu and Nathan a long time ago when they were still in elementary school. Now that Nathan was almost out of high school, things were a bit easier, but only because Youmu was much more experienced as younger sister. Still, looking after a nineteen-year-old who was soon to be twenty had its perks. Youmu was still very young, only sixteen, so having a maturing brother around was good for conversation.

And being that it was always just Nathan and Youmu at home, they had become quite good at making conversations.

Tonight though, Youmu had brought Nathan out to a Spring Festival to try to cheer him up. Nathan's dog had passed away due to a heart attack earlier in the week, and the tanned-skin teenager had been moping about ever since.

Youmu had known for some years that her older brother loved animals, but he had only made the knowledge public four months ago when he had brought Kuzuki, a Shiba Inu puppy couple month's old home to meet her.

The ghost girl had made her peace with her brother's lifestyle long before that, so she had been happy that he's found someone to care for. Now though, she was disappointed to see that the relationship hadn't lasted long, and was worried about her brother's slow slip into depression.

Earlier that afternoon after school let out, Youmu caught a glimpse of a poster displaying events of a spring festival happening at the park 6:00.

A light-bulb immediately flashed in her mind upon seeing the poster and she felt really excited about who to take. So when Youmu had gotten home from school that day a few minutes later than Nathan, she had gone and knocked on the door of his bedroom, and told him to dress up nice to go out to a festival.

Reluctantly, her brother had gotten into a red Yukata and joined his sister, who was currently wearing a rather elegant white and blue Yukata that showed off a bit of her body.

Youmu had noticed that her brother had been a little uncomfortable at first with seeing his sister, very attractive especially at age sixteen, wearing such a revealing Yukata. Besides it matching the color of her short, white hair, the white almost blended in with her white-pale skin, and it exposed her pale shoulders and collar-bone. Along with that the front of her Yukata had V shape which exposed more skin and almost her flat-chest.

While walking to the park, Nathan had been consciously avoiding looking at her; however she did notice him giving her the classic up-down a few times.

Youmu was gratified to see that, her Yukata and the exciting festival event were all part of her plan, a plan to jolt her older brother out of his depressed state, and she felt that she had more than the proper assets and technique to put it into action.

Both siblings had arrived eventually and Youmu told him to wait for her at a bench behind the restroom while she went to buy their food.

She smiled, watching her brother make his way through the thick crowds of people and behind the secluded area of the small building, wondering if he had any idea what was in store for him.

Nathan sat on the bench with an emotionless expression as he waited for his younger sister to buy their dinner. The loud music that played in the background blended together with the loud voices of conversing people into a large sound smoothie.

It was a quite a cold night despite the season being spring and Nathan shivered to the cold breeze blowing on him and nipping his skin.

He sighed heavily with condensation coming out of his mouth, and brought his knees up to his face, completely unhappy as the death of his puppy continued to haunt him.

"Onii-chan." A soft voice called to him followed up with a pat on his shoulder. Sluggishly he lifted his head from his knees to see that it was Youmu, carrying two paper bowls of Chow Mein each with one Onigiri on the side, and two bottles of Ramune soda in her hands. She was also carrying long blanket she had brought from home.

"It's time to eat now, here." She said to him gently and handed him one bowl and bottle, the others in her hands.

"Um…Thanks." He replied quietly with zero emotion and sighed softly at the end.

Then Youmu sat next to him on the bench and placed the blanket over them to cover their backs and shoulders from the cold. She placed her bowl on her lap getting ready to eat, and her brother placed his feet back onto the ground doing the same.

"What are you smiling about?" Nathan asked, looking up at his sister and noticing her expression as she gave him a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh, nothing, Onii-chan," Youmu replied, picking up her pair of chopsticks and gathering a decent amount of fried noodles in between them to pick them up.

"Just wondering if you're enjoying yourself."

Nathan sighed. "Dinner is great, Sis, but I can't really enjoy myself too much right now, you know..."

Youmu swallowed her noodles, set her chopsticks down, and gently said,

"Onii-chan, there's no reason for you to be so depressed. Think of all this as a new start, a place to reset. You don't want to spend your life continuing to mourn for your friend over and over again, I miss him too but it's time for us to move on."

Underneath the brown, body-length cloth, the half-ghost dropped her chopsticks stealthily. She slowly motioned her hand to her brother's lap and immediately placed it there when she saw him look down. Scared at first Nathan instantly looked at Youmu, but then sighed again as he knew she was just trying to comfort him.

Then he looks straight again with a sad expression meanwhile Youmu continued to move her hand. All the while, she made no change in her expression.

"I know that but Kuzuki was my be-...!" Nathan nearly dropped his chopsticks, his eyes widening in shock as he felt something slip into his pants, and slide down his pelvic area.

Youmu's face was all confusion. "Hm? Is something wrong, Onii-chan?"

"N-No, I...I, uh...," Nathan fumbled, trying to get his words together. Whatever was touching his pelvis was getting closer and closer to his crotch, traveling at a slow pace. He was about to look down to see what was going on but his younger sister stopped him.

"Please look at me when I am talking to you Onii-chan, it's really rude to turn away."

"I…I am…I'm sorry it…it's just…I just...uh...got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Youmu gave him an understanding smile, her heart starting to beat faster. What she was doing was so deliciously wrong; this action of hers was a complete taboo.

But she couldn't have stopped herself even if she'd wanted to. She almost hoped that someone behind the restroom building will walk over here and see them; getting caught would be such a turn-on, and with her own brother, besides.

The half-ghost continued skimming her hand along her older brother's pelvis, sometimes running it down his thighs. Eventually she reached his groin and pressed her palm lightly onto it.

Nathan's legs stiffened, along with a slight stiffening of a certain other appendage. He had no idea what his younger sister was planning, but he did know one thing for certain. She had picked the most awkward place imaginable to do it.

His fingers tightened on his chopsticks as what he was now positive was his sister's hand started to rub in a tight circle over his clothed member.

Nathan gave her a look that was pleading, imploring her without words to stop what she was doing. He would have been lying if he'd said that it wasn't feeling good, but she was his younger sister and she was the very last person that he would want to be doing it!

"So, Onii-chan, let's talk about something else," Youmu said, picking up her bottle of Ramune and opening it. She took a sip, tasting the wonderful, fizzy flavor of the grape soda.

Meanwhile underneath Nathan's pants she deftly pulled his dangly log out through the opening of his boxers with two fingers like chopsticks.

"How is school going?"

"School...ah...is going fine, I guess," Nathan said.

He swallowed and blushed as his penis, unbidden, started to swell and become erect.

"Math is...uh...you know, still pretty hard..."

" _Harder_ than usual?" Youmu asked, grinning slightly.

Then suddenly a young couple holding hands walked by, Youmu gulped in excitement and Nathan's heart almost stopped. Feeling like she wanted to start a show, she grasped the zipper on Nathan's pants with her other free hand and slid it down.

By that time the couple had already walked away like nothing had happened at all.

Though the young girl with short, white hair grew slightly disappointed, Nathan was ever so relieved. The rasping sound of the zipper made a racket loud enough to grab the intention of anyone who also happened to walk by, and to add icing to the cake Nathan gave off a startled gasp.

"No, ah, no, no no no." Nathan replied, stabbing his chopsticks down and missing his food completely, accidentally embedding the utensil into the paper plate.

Youmu gave him a quizzical look, but the teenager didn't notice.

"It's not giving me any TROUble!"

His voice gave a jump as his sister's hand grabbed his cock directly.

He felt a sharp jolt of pleasure as her smooth hand teased him out of his pants, freeing him into the open air.

Nathan felt betrayed for the blanket not cloaking his exposed area, but his thoughts were even more confused than before, and he lowered his voice.

"Sis, what...uh...what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

His younger sister repeated with well-acted perplexity. She eyed at the rice ball that she had just picked up.

"Just having a bit of Onigiri. Is something wrong with that?"

Youmu released her brother's cock, repositioning her hand so that the palm was up against his shaft, and she pressed forward with her fingers sliding down to his balls, she tickled and massaged them diligently forcing out small squeaks and squeals of euphoria from Nathan.

She saw Nathan draw himself up from his spot of the bench slightly, his jaw clenching, as she grounded him against his lower belly and began moving her hand up and down his length.

"No, of course not,"

Nathan barely managed to say; his head was spinning a little, and he found it a little unfair that he was getting the best handjob of his life, yet it was from his sister.

His ears and face were burning with embarrassment, but despite his feelings his hips twitched as he felt the urge to thrust. The young boy with short, black hair pushed this urge down, not wanting to make anything obvious to his younger sister and anyone else who may be lurking by.

"My sweet big brother, you've been too stressed lately," Youmu said.

Her silky palm glided over her brother's penis, picking up the precum that was gathering at the tip and smearing it all along his shaft.

"You really ought to... _relax_."

She emphasized her statement by wrapping her entire hand around his penis, gently applying soft pressure using the grip of her hand.

"I'll tr-...tr-...Ohhh...!"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, and his entire upper body shuddered as he came, his member erupting in a shower of semen. He covered his sister's hand in it, several spurts shooting up to hit the brim of the blanket, and landing on his lap.

By then Nathan had already flung his dinner and beverage to the ground.

The young boy whined in pleasure, the muscles in his rear bunching up with the force of his ejaculation.

Youmu chuckled throatily, lustfully.

"See? Isn't it so much better when you just let all that stress flow out of you?"

The half-ghost took a bite of her riceball, chewing slowly as she stared into her brother's eyes, watching him as she felt his warm cum dripping all over her hand. She gave him a few more pumps, and then used her fingers to push him back into his pants.

"I...uh...I...," Nathan stuttered, quickly getting a hold of himself and grabbing his napkin.

He thrust his hand onto his lap and mopped himself up as best he could, but there was so much there that he couldn't get it all.

"Just...uh...Excuse me a minute, Youmu...Oh my god."

He hastily stood up and made a beeline for the restroom they thankfully sitting behind, keeping his hands over his crotch to hide the goopy mess from the rest of the people.

Youmu smiled to herself and chuckled, digging into her riceball. What fun that had been, but it hadn't lasted nearly long enough. Her poor brother had lost it entirely too soon, and he hadn't even really gotten to enjoy himself.

She swallowed the sticky starchiness of the rice and dry seaweed, and knew that if she was going to fulfill her duty as a younger sister, she would have to resort to more extreme measures.

* * *

When Youmu and Nathan finally walked back to the driveway of their home, Nathan was quick to hurry to the door and rush inside.

All of the scrubbing that he had evidently done in the restroom at the festival hadn't quite managed to fully erase the starchy spatter from the front of his Yukata, and he probably wanted to get changed as soon as possible.

Youmu giggled to herself and grinned as she began strolling to the front door too, squeezing and balling the palm of her hand into a fist. Her older brother's semen, although cool now, was still nice and squishy between her palm and fingers.

Unfortunately, if she left it there much longer it would become very difficult to wash off and will also be rather uncomfortable, so she supposed she would have to take a bath.

"What a bother...," she said, sighing. The half-ghost walked up to the front door and entered the same way that her brother had.

Her ears picked up a sound when she got inside; she was hearing water running somewhere. The sound seemed to be coming from the upstairs bathroom.

 _"Well, now...,"_ Youmu thought to herself, her mind shifting into gear again. She closed the front door behind her and thought to herself,

"If the outside world was always like this, then I wish Mom and Dad moved here sooner before giving birth to me."

Smiling now, Youmu made her way to the foot of the stairs. She took the first step, reaching behind her back. Her fingers found the lace strings to her Yukata and she started to fiddle with it, the knot untied completely with a bit of effort and she let the string go; the Yukata began lowering itself a little bit with each movement upwards.

By the time she got to the top step, her Yukata was open all the way down to the ankles of her feet. Youmu shrugged her shoulders and the entire Japanese outfit fell away from her body, dropping in a silky pool around her feet.

She shivered a little as she felt the cool air inside the house come against her skin, and brushed her hands down her body. Looking down, Youmu reveled in the sight of herself and started to undo her petite bra.

She would have made any male instantly aroused; she really held her age well as a young sixteen year old girl.

As she started down the hall towards the bathroom, she successfully unhooked her bra. Her hands came up to cover her flat chest, as her bra dropped to the floor, freeing her pancake bosoms. They barely needed a bra anyway, still very slow in developing even with all her years.

Licking her lips seductively, even though she was alone for now, she lowered her hands and slipped them inside the waistband of her green lace panties. Her thumbs hooked on the outside and she gave a sharp tug, pushing them over her hips and sending them to the floor.

Finally, nude except for her shoes, she stood in front of the bathroom door. Wisps of steam were coming from the gap between the door and the floor.

Youmu chuckled quietly, Nathan had always liked hot showers, and she could only imagine that he felt in need of a _very_ hot one right now.

Slowly, trembling with sudden and intense arousal, she reached for the doorknob. Her hand found it and her fingers gripped it, turning it quietly and opening the door. A hazy mist of shower steam greeted her. Peering through it, she could just see the clear glass of the shower door, and beyond that the shimmery silhouette of her human, teenage older-brother standing under the cascade of water.

He was half-turned away from her and didn't notice his younger sister looking at him. Youmu stepped out of her shoes and over the threshold of the bathroom door, closing the door stealthily behind her and shutting herself into the humid, hot climate.

Youmu crossed the floor to the shower, breathing in the steamy air and exhaling slowly. Her bare-feet tapped softly on the tile, so soft that it could not be heard over the sound of the shower.

The half-ghost didn't even care that what she was doing was wrong anymore; the thought that this was a huge taboo did not cross her mind at all.

All that was in her head was the words _"turn around...turn around...I want to see my sexy big brother..."_

As she got closer to the shower, some of the steam cleared and Youmu had a better view inside the shower. She could see that Nathan seemed to be scrubbing himself rather furiously, focusing on the area between his legs.

Grinning, Youmu reached for the handle to the sliding door and pulled it to one side. Instantly, Nathan spun around, his eyes wide with shock as he saw his sister looking him up and down.

"S-Sis, what are you...what are you doing?" he stammered.

The teenage boy threw a hand down to cover himself, but not before Youmu noticed the other hand wrapped around his shaft. She found her own eyes widening a little, it would seem that her brother might have enjoyed what had happened at the festival a little more than he had let on.

"Well, I was just coming to check up on you," Youmu said.

She stepped into the shower, sliding the door shut and leaning back against it. She made no move to cover herself up, and Nathan seemed to be having some difficulty taking his eyes away from her.

"But I think I should be asking that question, Onii-chan. What were _you_ doing just now?"

Nathan swallowed, and he turned his back to her, his face reddening.

"I was...uh...I was just..."

Youmu clucked her tongue, moving closer behind him, wrapping one arm around his body and placing a hand on his chest, rubbing softly.

"My sweet big brother, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a healthy young man, after all. If you need to masturbate, it's only natural."

She reached her other hand down, tracing her fingers along his length. Her older brother shivered in her arms, even though the water going over them was hot. Though Youmu was shorter than Nathan, she was tall enough so that her chin was above his shoulder. Youmu rested her cheek on his shoulder, tilting her chin up to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me the truth. You were doing that because you were thinking of how sexy I am, right?"

"I...I…come on I wasn't...That's...," Nathan mumbled. "Youmu..."

"It's not nice to lie to your sister, Nathan," Youmu scolded him, squeezing his cock dangerously.

She lifted her head up slightly, putting her tongue out and running it around the outside of his ear.

"Tell the truth, now. You were jerking off thinking of your sexy, naked little sister. Thinking about how she gave you a handjob in the secluded area of the Spring Festival. And I bet it wasn't the first time you've done it while thinking of something like that..."

"W-Well...I...I...," Nathan stammered. Youmu felt his body slump slightly in resignation. "No...please…It...It's not...what…it's not"

Youmu felt a thrill of victory, and she clucked her tongue again.

"What a naughty boy, thinking of your sister like that. Huhu, But I'll forgive you..."

She grinned and relaxed her grip on his member a little, and started slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft. He had gone slightly limp since she'd entered the shower, but now the half-ghost felt him stiffen to full strength once more.

"Now, my ever so sweet big brother, why don't you let Imouto-chan take care of that?"

Without waiting for her brother's reply, Youmu turned her brother around, making him face her. She went down to her knees in front of him, looking up at his face lovingly before turning her attention to his penis.

The appendage stood straight out from the young boy's body, pointed directly at Youmu's face. She watched her older sibling's cock jump rhythmically with his heartbeat, savoring this moment. Even while massaging him with her hand earlier, the half-ghost hadn't really been able to determine just how big he was, but now she could see that her brother was well-endowed indeed.

It looked so tasty, and if she didn't indulge her desire to sample this morsel...Well, she didn't want to think about passing something like this up.

With a hungry growl, Youmu wasted no more time. No preamble, no teasing; she just opened her mouth and engulfed her brother's cock in a single, swift movement.

Nathan uttered a cry and his hands slammed out to brace himself on the shower walls, as his knees threatened to buckle underneath him. All at once his sister's tongue was bathing his erection in warm, sloppy kisses, lavishing every inch with rough, intense pleasure that threatened to drive his mind into an insane frenzy.

Loud slurping and sucking noises also played with his mind roughly, the sound of the shower wasn't enough to drown out Youmu's lewd mouth noises.

"Sis, you...," Nathan struggled to say, "...you...really shouldn't be doing this, I mean..."

His palms almost pushed through the tile on the shower wall as Youmu suckled hard on him, cutting off whatever he might have been about to say. She slid her mouth back up, looking up at him with simultaneously the most sisterly and most devious expression he had ever seen, and Nathan felt a chill go up his spine when he saw it.

It was a look that told him that his younger sister knew she had complete control over him.

"But I am doing it, my sweet big brother." Youmu let her face arrange itself into concern that bordered on sadness.

"You wouldn't stop your dear little sister from helping you in a time of need, would you?"

Nathan couldn't think of anything to say to that, and Youmu smiled triumphantly, going back to work without giving him time to formulate a response.

Resigned, Nathan threw caution to the winds and finally allowed himself to give a low, quiet moan of enjoyment. It really _did_ feel good, and he really _did_ love his younger sister, so was it really so bad?

"Youmu, can you...I mean...," Nathan murmured, looking down at her. His sister turned her eyes up to look at him, her tongue snaking out from her mouth to play further down his length, her lips closed firmly around him halfway down his shaft.

"Can you just...go a little softer?"

Youmu smiled around the boy meat in her mouth. "What is the magic word, Onii-chan?" She punctuated her question by tugging gently on his balls with one hand.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Nathan whined in pleasure, his lips drawing back in a not-quite-pained grimace.

" _Please_ go a little softer, Sis."

"Well, since you asked so politely..."

Youmu opened her mouth, letting her warm breath play over her brother's wet member with each exhalation. Her hand came slightly up to grip him at the base of his erection, maintaining soft pressure without squeezing.

The half-ghost gave a low grunt from the back of her throat, slipping her tongue out to lovingly caress the head of his cock.

Nathan groaned, his head tipping back and his eyes still closed loosen up lazily, the soft touch of his sister's tongue bringing pleasure tenfold what he had been experiencing before. Thin streams of precum began to pulse from his penis, squirting out to tease his sister's taste buds with a hint of what was to come.

Moaning, Youmu took her free hand and reached between her legs, her fingers lightly touching her pussy. She was as swollen down there as she would have been when she first masturbated.

It was almost beyond belief that her older brother could have turned her on that much, but here she was.

The half-ghost let her index finger dance around her entrance, sliding along the slick, searingly hot flesh easily. Shower water continued to flow over both of them, and it ran down her back and under her butt, mixing with her own fluids in an erotic soup. The steam carried her scent into the air, bathing both humans' nostrils in the smell of sensuous, musky ghost sex.

Nathan's breathing turned into a squeaky whimper of barely restrained ecstasy, and his cock jumped in Youmu's mouth.

"Sis, I'm not going to hold on much longer. I can't..."

Youmu lifted her head up, freeing the stiff human penis from the confines of her lips.

"Oh, sweet Otouto-chan. Does my little boy need to cum?" Youmu teased, treating him as if she were the older sibling instead of him.

She watched Nathan nod his head rapidly and desperately. Youmu smiled and started pumping her fist along his shaft.

"Then you go right ahead. Go on, my big sweetie. Shoot your cum all over your little sister."

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, sliding her tongue along the underside of Nathan's cock-head. Her fingers were flying over her pussy, electric jolts of pleasure shooting through her body from her loins.

Nathan's knees buckled, his will to stay strong the only thing keeping him on his feet.

He looked down, his mouth cracked open as he watched and felt his cock practically explode. Thick ropes of semen shot out from the tip, the first stream shooting directly down his sister's throat. His cock jerked with his ejaculation, the next few shots hitting her forehead, her cheeks, and her neck.

With a low hum of approval, Youmu directed her brother's member down, letting the final bursts of his seed splash onto her flat chest, the water quickly washing it away and down over her belly.

"Haa...haa," Nathan breathed, leaning back into the corner of the shower, his legs shaking with the aftereffects of his orgasm, and he felt slightly light headed.

He looked at his sister, watching her as she sat back on her haunches, wiping his semen from her face and lapping it from her fingers. She held her face under the shower, allowing the rest to wash from her skin and down the drain.

Youmu gave a sigh of mixed satisfaction and frustration. The half-ghost was beginning to grow feverish with desire; even though she'd had such a good time this evening, her brother had gotten to cum twice and she hadn't even been able to once. It was time to remedy that little problem.

The young girl with short, white hair allowed a dangerous expression, bordering on anger, to creep onto her face.

"Onii-chan...," she said with a low growl in her voice.

"You are going to get out of this shower right now."

Grinning on the inside, she watched a confused, fearful look appear on the young boy.

"You will dry off, go up to your room, and stay there for the next fifteen minutes. You will not put on any clothes, and if I even think you've been masturbating, I will punish you very severely. I will be waiting for you in my room exactly fifteen minutes from now. Is that understood?"

Nathan swallowed. "Y-Yes, Sis."

Youmu continued to stare at him coldly until he finally opened the shower door and got out. She watched through the frosted glass as he hurriedly dried himself off and left the bathroom, and then Youmu stood up.

Sighing again, she got under the water spray. This time, she gave herself a proper, thorough cleaning, with soap, shampoo, and the hot water.

* * *

Back in his room, Nathan sat on his bed, keeping a close eye on the clock. His heart was pounding hard enough that it almost hurt, and his head was spinning.

The evening had been almost too much excitement for him. His eyes locked on the second hand of his alarm clock, watching it count up to each minute.

While Nathan could only imagine what his sister was planning for him when he went to her room, he didn't want to think about what she might do if he did not. The look and seriousness of her face and voice when she'd given him his instructions had said enough.

And so, when fifteen minutes had just about passed, Nathan dutifully slid off of his bed and walked out of his bedroom completely naked.

He walked a short way down the hall, his feet making almost no noise on the carpeted floor. While he walked, he looked at the walls. Pictures hung there, pictures of his adoptive family from various stages of their lives.

The pictures showed him, his younger sister Youmu, his adoptive mother, and his adoptive father, at least up until Nathan turned eight years old, and Youmu turned five.

When their parents were in debt and couldn't pay the rent in time, they had moved back to Gensokyo, and so the pictures from there on were only of him and his sister.

They were all happy pictures, and Nathan couldn't see one in which he wasn't smiling. Vaguely, Nathan wondered what the pictures might have been like if his adoptive parents hadn't left, or if he wasn't raised in the orphanage waiting to be adopted to begin with.

When he thought of his adoptive parents, he didn't have very good feelings. He supposed that must be resentment for what Nathan thought of as abandonment, what he thought was a reminder of his horrific experience in the orphanage.

In any case, he had always liked his sister better, since that time at least.

 _"So maybe, somehow, this makes sense..._ " Nathan thought.

He paused at the door to his younger sister's bedroom, shaking a little from a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. _Yeah, a weird, twisted kind of sense._

The young boy reached out a hand and touched the doorknob, turning it and cracking the door open. When the door opened, the first thing that struck Nathan was the scent from inside the room. The smell was a pure, unadulterated scent of arousal.

It was exactly like what he had smelled in the shower, only this time it was undiluted, not watered down at all. The smell set his head spinning once again, and he put a hand on the door frame to steady himself.

It was the most amazing thing he'd ever smelled, better than the most expensive meal he had ever enjoyed or the warmest spring day.

The second thing that hit him was the sight of his sister's bed. She was not in it, but he could see a shaft of light that was thrown across it from the adjoining bathroom. Unsure, Nathan advanced a few steps into the room, his unsteady feet making shuffling noises on the carpet.

"Onii-chan."

The young boy jumped at the word, which had sounded so loud after the silence in the hall. His sister's voice was coming from the open bathroom door, and he stood stock-still, not sure whether he should respond or stay quiet.

"Get on the bed, Onii-chan," his sister said, still not showing herself.

"I'll be out shortly."

Obediently, Nathan continued across the room, pausing for a moment to close the bedroom door behind him. He timidly approached the immaculately-made bed and climbed up, doing his best not to disturb the smooth sheets.

He stretched out on the bed, resting his head on a pillow and waited, completely blanked out.

His mind was now stuck; clogged up like toilet paper in the toilet. He could no longer ask himself why his sister was doing this kind of stuff with him anymore; all he can do is just wait.

His cock was painfully hard, standing straight up in the air from a combination of the scent, memories of the evening, and a growing desire for his younger sister that he had been so determined not to have just an hour ago.

The light in the bathroom went out, plunging the bedroom into a darkness that was mollified only by the waning illumination provided by the late evening sky outside the window. Nathan's eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, and he perceived a shadowy figure standing the doorway to the bathroom. The figure approached the bed slowly, resolving into the image of his sister.

Nathan blushed hard and his heart fluttered as he saw that Youmu was as naked as she had been in the shower. Her pale skin was mostly dried now, and it lay sleek along her body.

His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her flat chest, perked nipples, flat stomach, and slender hips. When his eyes reached the point where her shapely thighs met her body, he gulped hard. He also found himself bordering on hyperventilation when he saw her smooth, ghost-white bare feet.

Youmu grinned seductively, seeing the half-startled, half-eager expression that presented itself on her brother's face.

She reached down, wrapping one hand around the shiny, purple strap-on that she was now wearing. She slid her fingers up and down the thick, long shaft, as though it were a real cock instead of a firm silicone one.

The half-ghost had purchased it only the day before, in anticipation of this evening.

"Onii-chan, I hope you're ready for something you'll never forget," Youmu said throatily.

She walked up to the bed, rising up onto it on her knees. She came up over Nathan, kneeling near his waist.

Licking one of her fingers, she brought the moistened digit down and underneath her brother's balls, pressing around until she felt his anus. A pleasured gasp came from the boy as she pushed her fingertip inside, gently swirling around just within the ring of muscle.

"Sis, that...," Nathan moaned. "That really feels great..."

Youmu smiled again.

"The bedside table, Nathan. Open the drawer."

She watched her older brother look beside her bed, and he reached over and slid open the small drawer.

"There's something in there I want you to get. I'm sure you'll know what to do with it."

Curious, Nathan reached a hand inside the drawer, feeling around. After a few seconds, he pulled out a small tube of what he immediately knew to be lubricant. He could feel warmth rising to his cheeks. He looked up at his sister, his expression questioning.

"Go on, Nathan," she said.

"You're going to need that. I don't want to hurt my big brother...unless he wants me to, of course." She said the last words with convincing harshness, making Nathan certain that she would be very rough if that would be pleasing to him.

No stranger to this sort of thing, Nathan flipped open the cap of the tube of lube, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. His cheeks burning with arousal, he reached down, pausing for a moment while Youmu removed her finger from his asshole.

The young boy touched the lubed fingers to his anus, suppressing a shiver at the icy sensation. He rubbed his fingers well around the opening, inserting them slightly to spread the lubrication inside as well.

"Now do me," Youmu ordered him.

She watched Nathan squirt a larger amount of lube into his hands, bringing the goopy mess up to the strap-on, slathering it all over and making the toy slick.

"Good boy. You deserve a reward for your obedience. And now that we're ready, I have just the thing."

The half-ghost brought her legs in between Nathan's, putting her hands underneath his knees and lifting them up, spreading his legs at the same time. Youmu's eyes narrow seductively causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly now. She licked her lips, sliding in close and lifting his hips so that the tip of the rubbery penis rested against his ass.

Nathan whimpered pitifully, so far gone by now that he was eager to be fucked by his younger sister.

"I'm sure this is the first cock you're having up your ass," Youmu said, an almost evil tone to her voice.

"So prepare yourself!"

She thrust her hips forward, spearing her brother with the thick, stiff dildo. Nathan howled in pleasure and pain as he was stretched wider than he'd been stretched before, loving every second of it though holding back tears.

Youmu slid one, two, three inches inside of his fuck hole, stopping when four inches of the rubber shaft resided inside of Nathan. She gave him a few seconds to get used to the feeling, and just when she could see his breathing come back under control she began to thrust. Youmu drew her hips back and forth, reveling in the first time that she was the fuck _er_ , rather than the fuck _ee_.

She kept her strokes shallow, never allowing more than three or four inches inside of her brother. Even with the lubrication, his asshole was tight and unyielding, making it difficult for her to gain re-entry each time she pulled out.

Nevertheless, an expression of the purest pleasure was on Youmu's big brother's face, showing that he was experiencing nothing but enjoyment from this treatment.

Youmu could see that tip of his cock glistening with precum. She was tempted to bend over so that she could again slide her lips over his member, but she restrained herself, contenting herself with just fucking him.

No need to end it as quickly this time, of course.

Nathan, for his part, was in perfect heaven. He couldn't have imagined himself ever doing something like this with his sister, but now that he was on his back, completely naked, being fucked almost to the point of discomfort by a strap-on, he couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be.

It felt better than any of the times he jerked off to Lolicon Yuri Hentai pages online, and he allowed himself to moan loud, surrendering to the pleasure.

His sister started to go a little deeper, plunging several more inches inside of him. He gasped and arched his back, feeling the tip of the dildo slide against his prostate, sending a shock of pleasure through his body.

All at once, even though the sensations had been mind-bending before, he found himself at the edge of orgasm, ready to plunge over at any moment. Nathan not holding anything back at all let out a pleasured-filled scream; loud enough to wake up the sleeping neighbors next door

Youmu could sense the change in her older brother. His face was tensing up, and even through the inanimate toy strapped to her waist she could tell that his sphincter was tensing, twitching with an impending climax.

"Oh, no, big brother, we can't have that. Not this time. This time, little sister is going get what she wants." Youmu demanded firmly but Nathan was in such a trance that he didn't hear her.

The half-ghost kept up her hip thrusting for a few more minutes, long enough to see a few spurts of precum shoot from the tip of Nathan's cock, the precursor to a much more voluminous flow yet to come. And then, with a low grunt, she jerked her hips back sharply, pulling the strap-on from her brother's ass with a wet pop.

Nathan whined plaintively, his penis pulsing once with the failed-to-ignite tremor of an orgasm that had almost been. His eyes could have been those of a puppy, such pitiful betrayal he turned to face her way. Youmu clucked her tongue, withdrawing from the bed and standing up.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan...," she whispered. She shook her head slowly from side to side.

"How selfish. You were about to cum, weren't you? Heartless of you...Cumming three times in one night, and nothing for your poor little sister? What a cruel boy."

Youmu reached behind her waist, to the small of her back, her fingers finding the clasp that held the strap-on in place. She undid it, allowing the toy to come apart and thump to the floor. She brushed her hands back around and up her belly, smoothing through her soft skin before sliding one hand back down to her pussy.

Nathan's eyes became fixed on those fingers as she traced them over her shaved slit. His mouth opened involuntarily, a throaty sigh of desire escaping from between his lips. Even in the dim light he could see that she was swollen, glistening wet from arousal. A single word issued from deep within.

"Sis..."

Youmu came around the bed, climbing up beside Nathan. She sank to her belly beside him, looking down at him with an expression that consisted not of the aggressive dominance that she had displayed up to this point, but of pure, sisterly love and affection.

She moved her face close to his, and kissed him. It was a kiss unlike those friendly kisses on the cheek Youmu would usually give to her brother on special occasions like Christmas. This kiss was the deep, warm, involved kiss of one lover to another. She held him there for several minutes, giving him the sweet taste of her lips and conveying everything that she wanted from him. The young girl grabbed one of her brother's hands, brought it to the side of the springy mattress, and pinned it down by his wrist.

With Youmu's other free hand she played with his nipples, they were nice and hard as she teased them lovingly.

Meanwhile her deep kiss continues with her older brother, their tongues thrashing about like two snakes mating with each other. She and he both blushing hard simultaneously repositioned themselves so that they were straight on the bed with their heads facing the bed frame.

This was her true purpose. Showing him what love really was, and how far someone should be willing to go for love.

"Now, Nathan," Youmu murmured as she broke the kiss and revealed a thin line of saliva.

"Show your little sister that you love her."

She turned her entire body around to face the other end of the bed, and wrapped her arms around the pillow and her wisp in front of her, coming up on her knees, raising her rear in the air.

"Make love to me, dearest brother. I'm all yours right now. I have no one except for you, and no one but you will do."

Barely able to draw breath especially when Youmu called him by his first name, Nathan sat up, his heart hammering a rapid drumbeat in his chest. His younger sister, looking back over her shoulder at him, shifted over to the middle of the bed. Nathan had a completely unimpeded view of her glorious rear. Her luxurious ass reveals itself, where her small, puckered hole peeked out from within slick, silky skin.

Underneath, glistening in the moonlight streaming through the window, was the most perfect pussy he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her milky-white labia were aroused and open, giving way to slick pink flesh inside.

Nathan's cock throbbed at the sight, knowing that it would soon find a home within.

The teenage boy slowly brought a hand to his sister's backside, touching his fingers to her wet snatch. She moaned into the pillow and wisp as he felt her, his finger dragging up along the moist furrow. He marveled at how his finger sank into her welcoming entrance, slipping inside her depths. Her inner muscles clenched at pulled at his intruding digit, drawing it in.

"Youmu, I...I can't believe it...," he murmured. He rose onto his knees behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He pulled at her slightly, dragging her closer to him.

Youmu offered no resistance, going just shy of limp as Nathan pressed the tip of his erection to her. His length slid against the slickness of her pussy, missing its entrance and slipping along her slit. Nathan gasped, barely keeping himself from cumming right then and there. She felt so hot and good against his cock.

With rigid breathing he drew his hips back slightly, going for his mark again.

This time, his penis hit home, penetrating his sister's sex and sinking slowly into her vagina. His fingers gripped her hips tightly, and his lips drawing back in an ecstatic grimace. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was first time with a female. None of the hugging pillows he fucked before had been as receptive, as perfect, as right-feeling as his little sister. Youmu bit her tongue, restraining the banshee scream of passion that had been brewing in her throat. She wasn't afraid of what the neighbors might think if they heard her; she just didn't want to spur her brother into climaxing too soon.

Neither did she want to surrender too soon to the blinding orgasm that she knew was awaiting her at the culmination of this coupling.

"Youmu...," Nathan groaned, leaning over his sister's back. He placed his mouth right near her ear, whispering to her.

"You're really tight."

A thrill of excitement at the audacity of his words shook both of them. Youmu clenched her hands around the pillow and wisp underneath her, her toes splaying out behind her as shocks of pleasure jolted up and down her spine. If he said anything else like that, she wouldn't last much longer. As it was, she wasn't going to be holding out for very long. Figuring that turnabout was fair play, Youmu looked over her shoulder, doing her best to put a sultry expression on her face.

"It's just because...mmmhhhn...because your cock is so big Nathan, ngh!." She punctuated her statement with a throaty, high-pitched moan.

Nathan finally grinned, squeezing her hips tightly and beginning to screw her in earnest. He sped up the thrusting of his cock, making a loud, wet smacking noise every time he rammed home into Youmu.

The half-ghost gave a low howl of pleasure, arching her back and pushing her rump out even more. Nathan sounded his approval, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue through her soft, delicate skin, from the small of her back up to the nape of her neck.

"Ahhh, my god, Nathan!" Youmu cried, her voice coming out as a high-pitched whine.

"You're so _fucking_ good! Unnh...Fuck my hole harder. Be a man and fuck my _goddamn_ hole!"

All too happy to oblige, Nathan leaned back, sat up, and grabbed his sister with by her hips. He yanked back as hard as he could, pulling the ghost girl close to him. The young boy wasted no time bouncing up and down to fuck his little sister's pussy violently, as Youmu sat on his lap in a reverse cowgirl position. With one hand Nathan caressed Youmu's belly; fingering her bellybutton with his middle finger, and with the other diligently twerks her nipple, right one and left.

 _This is it, this is the feeling!_ Youmu thought, panting with exertion, her tongue hanging out like a puppy that was mad with happiness. She could feel it, could feel the release that she's been looking for. She could feel the relief that her brother needed, that she had wanted to give him.

Closer, closer...Almost there...

Youmu felt Nathan shudder; she could feel his cock twitch inside of her. In the tight erotic embrace Nathan had on Youmu, he squeezed her body tightly. The young boy's face leans over the young girl's and brings her into another deep kiss of passion.

The half-ghost moaned deeply in the kiss as Nathan groaned in pleasure, his seed suddenly shooting out of him with great force. A hot rush flooded her body, filling her womb with his illicit essence.

Finally, gloriously, Youmu could allow her body to let go; one hand on top of her brother's head, and the other gripping his hand. She tossed her head back onto his shoulder, throwing all caution to the winds and letting loose an impassioned scream. Her body clamped hard on her brother's member, her muscles rippling around him and coaxing every last drop of semen from him. Belatedly, she sensed Nathan trying to pull out; trying to prevent what might result.

Youmu would not have that; she applied her full weight onto his lap, holding him there. Every bit of him was staying inside of her, just as she wanted.

After long minutes - long, wonderful minutes - of pure pleasure, Youmu relaxed, her chest burning as she fought to catch her breath. Nathan's arms and fingers released her waist and nipple, but still held her loosely. His hands moved up and down slightly, stroking her smooth silk-like skin lightly.

The imperishable night was suddenly very quiet, the only sounds being the low rushing whisper of their panting.

Youmu slowly turned around, keeping her brother's penis firmly inside of her. She reached up, hooking her hands around Nathan's neck and pulling him down. His head brushed her chest, his left cheek coming to rest against her slow developed breasts. Youmu brushed a hand over the back of his neck, rubbing her fingers down his spine and back up.

With both siblings lying down, the older one on top of the younger one, more silence filled the night air in a peaceful atmosphere.

A shudder went through her older brother's body, and Youmu realized that he was crying. She was alarmed for a moment, but then she felt his arms tighten around her in a hug, and realized they were not tears of shame, but happiness.

Youmu smiled and pressed her lips to the top of his head, kissing him softly.

"Time to sleep, little one," the half-ghost whispered. It was the same voice she had heard her parents used on her and Nathan when she and him had been babies, long ago.

"Sleep. Your sister is here. Your sister will always be here, for you. Your younger sister is _always_ by your side."


End file.
